


stars in the night sky

by playitagain



Category: Sex Education (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:11:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23882041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/playitagain/pseuds/playitagain
Summary: Adam and Eric go on their first date.
Relationships: Eric Effiong/Adam Groff
Comments: 7
Kudos: 80





	stars in the night sky

Adam steps into his house after the musical and the panic sets in. The high of the night has officially worn off and Adam can’t help the worry that starts to flow through his system. He just told the whole school that he was into Eric and in turn basically just announced that he was bi. He is also pretty sure that he is now in a relationship with Eric and Adam had to do this whole relationship right if he wanted it to last. This wasn’t just sneaking out in the middle of the night anymore. This was a full on relationship, something he’s neve been in before.

The fact that he was in a relationship with Eric was still mindblowing and it wasn’t just the fact that Eric was a guy. It was the fact that Eric was giving him a chance after everything that Adam put him through. Adam still couldn’t believe Eric was giving him a chance and he knew he would only be allowed one. He couldn’t screw this thing up because of their past. 

That is one of the things that has panic run through his veins. What if he messes this up? This is one of the best things that’s happened to him in a long time and he did not want to mess that up. He couldn't mess this up. Eric made him feel things he never thought he would. Fuck. He was freaking out right now. 

“Honey, how was your night?” The voice of his mother draws him out of his thoughts and he looks up to meet her smiling face. She looks happy. It’s an unusual sight. Adam can’t remember the last time he saw her like this. He likes seeing her like this. 

Adam takes a moment as he shrugs his shoulders, kicking his shoes off by the door. “I’m fine. I just-” He pauses, because he knows his mom doesn’t know about Eric. He’s sure she will find out one way or another though. She’s been hanging out with New Kid’s mom lately and if it isn’t from her, Adam is sure his father will spill the beans. He is pretty sure his father is blowing a fuse right now actually. “I took your advice.” 

She looks confused, and Adam can tell she is trying to play back their previous conversation. “You took my advice?” The confusion is still there. She doesn’t know about Eric, which is probably why she is confused. 

“Yeah. I fought for the person I love.” The word slips past his lips before he can stop it. It’s the first time that he’s said it out loud, admitted it to himself. He knows they’re true though. It’s a scary thing since this is only the start, but Adam can say that this feeling that Eric gives him is love. “And I’m proud of you. For fighting for yourself.” 

Adam has never seen his mother smile so widely. In that moment, he can’t help but think how beautiful and bright his mother truly is. This is who she is met to be without the shadow of his father weighing her down and stifling her light. “Oh honey, I’m so proud of you.” Adam stiffens when she puts her arms around him, but his shoulders start to relax as she rubs her fingers up and down his back, like she used to when he was a kid. “I didn’t know there was a girl.”

He is just about to wrap his arms around his mother when the words leave her lips and he stiffens again. She seems to notice as she pulls away from him, eyes questioning as she searches his. “It-um,” Adam takes in a breath as he prepares to tell his mother. He knows he won’t be able to keep this a secret, not if he wants to do this right. “It’s actually a guy.” 

There is a moment of silence between them and Adam shifts uncomfortably. There are still arms around him and Adam is nearly ready to pull away and run up to his room to hide. The next words stop him though and a smile pulls up his mother’s lips. “I'm sorry for assuming honey. I’m so proud of you and I’m so happy for you.” Adam lets out a breath he didn’t know he was holding and finally wraps his arms around his mother, head buried in her shoulder. He can’t remember the last time he felt this much love and he can’t believe only a few hours ago he had suggested they let his father back into the house. 

“Thanks mum,” he whispers, smile pulling up his lips as he hides in her hair. He remembers doing this as a child, curled up on the couch with her. It was a time before expectations and his father’s brutal words. 

They stay like that for a long time. Adam’s mother is actually the one to pull away, smile on her lips and a sparkle in her eyes. “So, tell me about this boy you’re seeing.” It’s cheeky and fun and Adam blushes as he pulls away from his mother, arms crossing over his chest in embarrassment. 

“Mum,” Adam rolls his eyes, pushing past her in the hall. She simply giggles. It’s warm and welcoming and lights up the whole house. 

“Ok honey, but I want details at some point.” Adam simply grunts as he hurries up the stairs, cheeks burning. He could get used to this. 

\-----------------------------------------

Adam doesn’t have Eric’s number. 

It’s nearly midnight when he realizes, iching to text the other a simple text. There is a sudden need for reassurance that Adam nows is irrational and stupid. He’s worried Eric will want out now that he has had time to sleep on it. He’s worried the other will regret his decision to hold his hand. 

It doesn’t take Adam long to pull on some clothes and head out, being as quiet as possible so he doesn’t wake his mom. The walk isn’t long to Eric’s house, but it sure as hell feels like a lifetime. The only things he can hear in his head are the words of failure from his father, repeating over and over again as he gets closer and closer to the other’s house. 

He has to shake the words from his head as he picks up a rock and throws it at the other’s window. It takes a moment before he sees Eric and he lets out a breath, a small smile pulling up his lips as Eric waves out the window. 

There is a smile on Eric’s lips as he steps out the front door and it nearly knocks the wind out of Adam. He is so bright, even in the middle of the night as he nearly skips over to Adam. He isn’t as dressed up as usual, in a casual sweatsuit that somehow still hugs his ass just right. 

Eric is about to open his mouth when Adam cuts him off. “I don’t have your number.” Eric gives him a questioning look for a moment before a smile pulls up his lips. 

“Give me your phone,” Eric says, holding his hand out. Adam digs around in his pocket before he pulls out his phone, handing it to the other. He watches as Eric is quick to type in his name and number, pulling up Adam’s texts and sending one to himself. “Here, now I have your number too.” Adam nods his head, taking the device back and stuffing it into his pocket. They stand in silence for a moment before Eric continues. “So, was there anything else you wanted?” 

Adam can’t help the quick glance at Eric’s lips, a smirk pulling up his lips as they make eye contact again. Eric simply laughs as he leans forward, hand resting on Adam’s cheek as he pulls their faces closer. “You don’t have to be so tentative. I’m in this now...we’re in this,” Eric whispers connecting their lips. 

Adam doesn’t know why, but this feels different. The kiss doesn’t feel sneaky, like he is doing something wrong. This kiss feels right, like he can finally enjoy it without fear hovering over his shoulder, without worrying that Eric will change his mind and run the other way. Adam had almost let him run away because he had been too scared. He can’t let that happen again. 

“Will you go on a date with me?” Adam breaths as they come up for air. He knows he has to do it right this time around. There is no hiding and sneaking around. Eric desired so much more than that. He deserved the world. 

The words seem to shock Eric a bit as he steps back, fingers sliding down Adam’s arm until they’re wrapped around Adam’s. “Like in the daylight?” 

Adam takes a moment to pause, because he honestly doesn’t know what kind of date they’ll be going on. He hadn’t exactly taken Aimee out when they were together. It was more just hanging at each other’s houses and having sex. He didn’t want that with Eric. He wanted more than a casual relationship with Eric because he loved the other. 

“I’m not promising daylight,” Adam settles one, looking at Eric, “but I hope I can promise a good time.”

Eric simply laughs, nodding his head as he presses their lips together again. Adam doesn’t think he could ever tire of this. “How about we continue this on our date then?” 

“Tomorrow night?” 

Eric simply nods his head, going back in for one last peck before he pulls away completely. Adam already misses the warmth of the other’s hand as he watches the other walk away. Eric spares him one last glance as he slips back into his house, a small blush dusting his cheeks that Adam can barely make out in the dim porch light. 

The second the door closes, the panic sets in again. What the hell was Adam going to do for their date? Fuck. He has no idea.

\-------------------------------------

Adam spends most of the day wracking his brain, trying to think about what he is going to do tonight with Eric. He knows it has to be good. He knows he has to do good. There is a lot to make up for when it comes to Eric. Adam is still surprised the other had even given him this chance after everything Adam’s done. 

“Mom, I’m going out,” he calls from the bottom of the stairs. He stops when he sees his mother’s head pop out from around the corner, smile on her lips and light in her eyes. Madam hurries around the corner as well, tail wagging as she approaches Adam. 

Adam is quick to scoop her up and starts to scratch her head. The smile on his mother’s lips is warm, motherly. “What are you doing tonight?” she asks. 

The fact that she’s showing so much interest in his life is new. Adam doesn’t know how he feels about it at this moment, but he knows he will be thankful at some point for the interest he’s been craving for years. “I’m going out,” he says again, voice urging her to stop digging. 

She seems to get it as she sends him a coy little smile. “Are you seeing the boy?” Okay, so apparently she didn’t get it. 

Adam blushes as he puts Madam down and shuffles a little closer to the door. “I just-” Adam pauses and thinks for a moment. “Yeah,” he settles on, “l am.” And he still has no fucking idea what he is doing with Eric tonight. 

“Oh honey! That’s so wonderful! What are you doing tonight?” Adam thinks about escaping, slipping out the door and just heading out. He can just bring Eric to the movies. It’s cliche but easy. He simply shrugs in answer, eyes downcast as he catches a glimpse of Madam scurrying into the kitchen. “Adam, I’m sure he’ll enjoy whatever you decide to do.” 

Adam nods his head, finally shifting toward the door as he slips his shoes on. Madam hurries over and Adam gives her one last pat as he opens the door. “Adam, I’ve always enjoyed stargazing myself.” 

The note comes as Adam goes to close the door behind him. He pauses, glancing back at his mother. She is simply smiling at him again. It’s a new look and Adam is enjoying it more than he thought he would. 

He doesn’t say anything as he closes the door behind him. He can definitely work with that. 

\--------------------------------

They go to dinner. Adam doesn’t really know where to go, but Eric simply smiles and brings him to a local place. The food is good, but the company is better. Eric does most of the talking and Adam is thankful for that. He isn’t sure what he would say. He can’t exactly tell the other that he’s in love with him, not this early into the relationship. The fact that he can even say he is in a relationship with Eric is still new. 

“So, do you have anything else planned for the night, because I’m pretty sure you asked me on this date?” Eric is smiling at him, fingers laced with Adam’s. Adam can’t believe how much he enjoys holding the other’s hand. 

Adam can’t help the smile that pulls up his lips. He’s never smiled so much in his life. It’s a weird feeling, but one that he can get used to. That he wants to get used to. “I have something planned.” Eric looks curious, but doesn’t push. Adam is happy about that, because he thinks the other will like it. He hopes the other will. 

It doesn’t take long for Eric to recognize the path they’re taking to the junkyard. It seems silly to take Eric to the same place they’ve been so many times before, but Adam already has everything planned. There is a blanket waiting for them and Adam made sure to clear a spot in the middle, with the best view, for them to lie. 

“I’m pretty sure taking me on a first date to the same places we’ve been multiple times is cheating,” Eric states, shooting Adam a questioning look. There is a cute furrow to his brow that Adam wants to smooth out, but he stops himself as he pushes a tree branch to the side, noting that he will have to pull that down later. 

“It’s a little different this time,” Adam finally answers as they round the corner. He also found a few battery operated string lights at the store earlier and hung those around the place. 

Eric stops in his tracks, mouth dropping open in shock as he takes the place in. Adam waits anxiously as Eric seems to process the whole place, eyes moving slowly across the junkyard. “Is this really the same place?” he finally asks, eyes landing on Adam. 

“I would have brought dinner here too, but I wasn’t sure what you liked,” Adam admits, eyes shifting to look at the ground. He feels embarrassed that he doesn’t know what Eric likes. The most he knows is what Eric used to have for lunch and he didn’t want to go by that. He thought it might bring up some bad memories. 

“Adam,” Eric’s fingers brush his cheek and Adam turns his attention back to the other. He could get lost in those eyes. “This is perfect.”

Adam nods his head, pulling his attention away from the other only to pull him over to the blanket that’s laid out for them. It’s already getting dark out and Adam knows he’ll need to turn the lights off for them to see the stars properly, but he wants to look at Eric as much as he can for now. 

He gets his wish as the two of them lie facing each other. Eric is smiling at him, bright and warm. Adan returns it, reaching forward to place his palm on Eric's warm cheek. The blushing dusting his cheeks warms Adam’s palm instantly. “Thank you for giving me a chance,” Adam whispers. “I’m sorry for everything.”

It’s the first time Adam’s said that out loud. The first time he’s apologized for everything that he put Eric through for all of those years. He is still surprised the other keeps giving him chances. Adam knows he has to prove he deserves this one. There aren’t going to be more chances. He won’t let there be more chances. He can’t screw this one up. 

“I don’t deserve it,” Adam whispers into the silence. He can tell Eric is searching for the right words as a hand rests on Adam’s cheek. Adam can’t help his eyes from closing as he leans into the touch. He isn’t used to being treated so gently. 

“It’s ok, Adam. I know you’re sorry.” Eric leans forward and connects their lips. Adam lets out a sigh, scooting a little closer to the other. The kiss is slow at first, tentative. There is so much feeling behind each movement of their lips that it’s nearly suffocating. Adam hadn’t realized how much could be said in a simple kiss. It had always been easy with Aimee, no feelings and barely any strings. He had been holding onto something that felt nice after her, not any feelings he may have had. He had been holding onto a soft body and easy comfort. Eric is warm and firm though. He is soft and comforting all at the same time. It’s different with feelings though. It isn’t Adam trying to get away. It’s Adam being present in those feelings. 

“Fuck, you’re amazing,” Adam breaths between kisses, lips moving to trail down Eric’s neck. The position isn’t ideal and Adam shifts, moving onto his back as Eric rolls with him, half lying on top of him. It’s in that moment Adam sees the sky above them, bright and shining just like Eric. He pulls away from the other, hand moving to trail along Eric’s cheek. “The stars - that’s why we came here.” 

“We can look at them any night,” Eric answers, connecting their lips again. Adam doesn’t complain as he goes to wrap his arms around the other, eyes closing as the kiss deepens. 

He doesn’t miss the shooting star though, shining across the sky. The only wish that crosses his mind is that he wants this feeling to last forever.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed. Feel free to send prompts.


End file.
